Brachydios VS Indominus Rex
Brachydios VS Indominus Rex is a What-If Death Battle by Char. It features Brachydios from the Monster Hunter series and Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. Description The second-to-last Death Battle in the Indominus series! Two intelligent large theropods with large arms and impressive reach enter the arena! Will Brachydios live up to his name as the "Arm God?" Or will Indominus still be the "Untamable King?" Interlude Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 Invader-Jim Johnston Neo: When you think of large theropods, you imagine stubby-armed behemoths chasing down their meal. Char: But these two Dinos turn that thought upside down. Brachydios, the Crushing Wyvern or "Arm God..." Neo: And Indominus Rex, the "Fierce King." Char: He's Neo, and I'm Char. Neo: And it's ah, our job to find out who would win a Death Battle. Brachydios Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X05I-OgUPO8 Tremble of the Sea and Land-Monster Hunter Tri Neo: In the world of Monster Hunter, there are various species, like the goofy yet powerful Bird Wyverns, the mammilian Pelagus, The iconic flying wyverns- Neo: as well as the Brute Wyverns. Mainly thought of as charge-happy simpletons, that all changed in 2014... Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xTp3XmWxf8 Brave Icon- Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Char: Enter the Brachydios, the Crushing Wyvern, Arm God, Michael Bay (And Mage's) Favorite Dinosaur, and Dio-Memed Puncher. Neo: Shut up. Anyway, Brachydios himself is an Interesting individual. The first thing you'll notice about him is- Char: That slime that's on him. Interesting fact, that's a slime mold that developed a symbiotic relationship with him. What does brach get from this slime you ask? GODDAMNED EXPLOSIVE POWERS. Man Michael bay must like him. Neo: Indeed, Brachydios is a unique type of creature. His slime mold is activated by his saliva, so he has to lick his arms when they stop exploding. Char: Now for his attacks. His tail swipe is pretty simple, deals a fair amount of damage. But here's where all that simplicity fades away. His punches leave a ton of slime mold, and you know what that does.... Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNXxRePbI8U Blastblight Beats Char: He also has his horn slam, which creates an explosive puddle that you do not wanna get on. Fun fact: Brach can climb walls with the slime, which leaves an exploding trail of slime, a boxer sprint to close the distance between him and his victims, and a Leaping punch attack. But hoo boy, you do NOT wanna see a Brachydios in a bad mood. During that, all his punches become minefields and his horn plunges? They have 2 variations in this phase, one being a quick one-directional series of explosions, and a slow but sneaky attack that has caught me off-guard more than once. Neo: But that pales in comparison to his ultimate form, the Raging Brachydios. Char: Or as I like to call him, Nuclear Strike Dinosaur. ''' Neo: In this state, Brachydios becomes much tougher and stronger, and the slime is more volatile than ever, exploding at the slightest touch. It also covers more of his body. However this comes at the cost of his speed. Which brings us to his biggest weakness: He needs to lick his arms every once in a while giving his enemies some openings. '''Char: But whatever you do, don't fuck with this missile dinosaur. Brachydios kills an agnaktor with a punch. Indominus Rex Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QP927q6Qh4 Bury the Hatchling-Jurassic World Neo: During 2015, Jurassic World experienced a decline in sales. Char: So they turned to the plot-fuel man himself, Henry Wu, to make the plot-fueled hybrid herself, Indominus Rex. And they used the frog DNA and so much worse. HAS JURASSIC PARK TAUGHT YOU NOTNING MAN?! YA JUST DON'T TAMPER WITH GENETICS! Neo: Regardless, this came with... Unexpected results. Char: And by that, you mean she went full Big One on them. Neo: Uh.... Yes.... Char: Well, can't blame me for saying it. So she then used her raptor side to trick the oversized naked turkeys to attack Chris Pratt and some other guys, and then fought Rexy in a duel. Then Blue popped in and they ganged up on Indominus. Neo: Which brings us to Indominus's biggest weaknesses: Her lack of true strength and lack of foresight for the unexpected. When the Mosasaurus leapt out at Indominus, she failed to pay attention until it was too late. Char: Well, seeing as we wanna make this fight fair..... We're adding Level 40 Indominus to go toe-to-toe with Nuclear Brachy. That thing is tougher, stronger, and meaner. We think the speed's the same though. But whatever you do, don't cross this hybrid's path. Indominus roars. Pre-DB Neo: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Char: IT'S TIME FOR A DINO BATTLE! A location in the Everwood Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n40izqZNUYc Everwood- Monster Hunter 4 A lone theropod wanders around, looking for a new territory. His navy blue skin and green arms revealed him as a Brachydios. He glanced around and became somewhat alert. Unbeknownst to him, 4 InGen employees and Henry Wu were watching. Wu: What an Interesting specimen of dinosaur. I must see its habits and what it uses its arms for.. Wu turned to the 4 InGen employees. Wu: Release her. Now. The employees did just that, albeit nervously and the sound of a cage being smashed apart is heard. ???: Guuureeeeh...... The cage fully smashed apart, and a behemoth with pale skin and eyes that burn with contempt for life stomped out. This was the Indominus Rex. Wu then parted a few shrubs making the Brachydios visible to Indominus. Seeing a challenge, she ran straight at him. The Brachydios sidestepped and licked his arms before giving off a roar which didn't faze Indominus, who roared back. The two dinosaurs got into battle stances. FIGHT! (Part 1- Pound it or Slash it?) Brachydios promptly leapt at Indominus, dealing a blow and leaving a slimy substance on her. Indominus thought nothing about it, and slashed Brachydios. As Indominus slashed in Brachydios's direction, she was met for a surprise when he sidestepped easily. Indominus was ready to rush at Brachydios, but then.... BUR-KEOOOOM! The slime mold had exploded, leaving a massive hole In Indominus's side. As she bled, Indominus slammed Brachydios with a full-body tackle, toppling him and leaving several cuts and bruises. As the Crushing Dinosaur got up, he slammed his horn into the earth, leaving a puddle of slime. Indominus snuck up o brachydios and grabbed him in her jaws while slashing him. Brachydios used his arms to punch Indominus away, before the slime on him became yellow and appeared on parts of his body previously not seen. He gave a roar after scraping his foot on the earth to anounce that he meant business. Indominus was eually as angry, as blood was rushing to her head. These two dinosaurs now wanted to kill '''each other in the most '''brutal way possible. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbRXl6cgZ9o Brachydios theme- Black Lute Indominus lunged and bit Brachydios's horn in an attempt to rip it off. Brachydios swung his head, tossing Indominus away, and slammed his horn deep into the earth. Indominus failed to notice the glowing ground beneath her and while biting and slashing Brachydios again..... BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Brachydios caused a series of mass explosions, blasting Indominus to a skeleton with the meaty head attached. Brachydios growled, then left for Ingle Isle, Unbeknownst to him, a tracking device was placed on his back during the scuffle..... Part 2- Of Explosives and Chimeras ''InGen Lab, 12:00 PM'' Wu looked at the scientists' efforts to reconstruct Indominus as a tougher beast. He shook his head in disappointment. Wu: No, no, no... We need more power.... More DNA...... Wu then inserted more Tyrannosaur DNA for strength and durability, and Velociraptor DNA for speed and intelligence. Wu: Now a little more of this.... Wu added more Therizinosaur DNA for sharper claws, Frog DNA for better heat hiding, and cuttlefish DNA to make the hybrid grow faster. Wu looked on at his hybrid in awe. Wu: It's...complete. Wu then looked at his GPS. Wu: Ah. So that's where it its..... Let's go. We mustn't lose time. ''Ingle Isle, 11:00 PM'' The Brachydios from earlier is seen, but this time, he's larger, more greenish, and the slime has covered his upper body for the most part while being more volatile. This was the power of the flashpoint slime. This was the strength of the Immortal Reactor. This was Raging Brachydios, the Nuclear Beast. As he wandered around Ingle Isle, he noticed a cage being dropped in a gingerly manner. The same roars and sounds gave Raging Brachydios a sneaking supsicion.... SMASH! R. Brachydios's suspicions were right. This was the Level 40 Indominus, InGen's strongest Chimera to date. Raging Brachydios growled and licked his arms. This time, he would finish her for good. FIGHT! ' Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOEN1TZTz5c Brachydios- Symphonic Metal As the powered-up Indominus ran at Brachydios, she felt a burning pain go through her. Of course, the magma was starting to burn her. Unfortunately, InGen didn't plan on magma being a core factor in this area. During the assault, Indominus slashed and bit at Brachydios's body. However, the slime became a surprising red color..... Indominus paid no heed and slashed at Brachydios's head again. The slime started to glow.... '''BLAM! ' Indominus was scorched by the proximity of such a blast as the slime became normal. As Indominus shook the soot from her body, Brachydios performed a leaping slam onto Indominus, who sidestepped, having original memories of that attack. However, she failed to realize a larger slime puddle forming next to her..... '''Boom! Indominus was tossed into a puddle of magma. As she fractically escaped, her charred skin fell off her tail, leaving flesh and bone exposed. While Brachydios growled and boxer-sprinted at Indominus, she opened her jaw and... Brachy: Guraaaugh! Brachydios's head was caught in Indominus's jaws. As she clawed and clamped down, Brachydios's head became red again... KA-BLAM! Brachydios caused an explosion that blasted Indominus's jaw apart. Brachydios, wanting to eliminate this threat for good, scratched the ground as both arms became red. He readied both fists over indominus and... Ma-Choom! Ker-Blam! ka-crish! Brachydios's rage-filled punches blew indominus to nothing more than a few teeh and guts. Results K.O! Brachydios roars while Wu looks in frustration. Neo: This was... Interesting to say the least. While Indominus had camoflauge and we have no current proof of how intelligent Brachydios is, she was outclassed in every other way. Char: Yeah, while Indominus took out a building with her full body, Brachydios did that to a character with similar durability in one punch. He's also faster and more crafty with his attacks. Neo: As Brachydios is mainly reliant on his slime and punches, Indominus couldn't disable those areas due to the slime's explosive capacity. Char: Well, there's a gaping hole in this fight, but it's okay. Neo: *Why did i agree to work with this guy?!* The winner is Brachydios. Do you agree with the results of this fight? Yes No Maybe Who were you rooting for? Brachydios Indominus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Hellfire King Char Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016